Before the Heart Stops Beating
by Ai no Est
Summary: "kau memang mempunyai chakra Naru, tapi Tou-san mohon, tetaplah hidup untuk Tou-san, untuk Menma-nii, Suke-nii juga untuk Itachi-nii mu kan?, jangan menjadi Ninja."/"Ta tapi,,,"/"bukankan Tou-san dulu pernah bilang kalau memiliki tekat api tidak harus menjadi ninja?"/Baiklah, Naru mengerti"
1. Chapter 1

"Kyuu... aku titip Naruto, dia pasti akan menjalani kehidupan yang lebih berat dari Menma, masuklah kedalam tubuhnya! Dan tolong lindungi dia! Dan sanpaikan maafku padanya, karena aku tidak bisa menjaganya, mengawasinya dan mengajarinya... hiks... kenapa aku jadi cengeng... pokoknya rubah buluk kau harus menjaga putra kecilku... walau kau hanya sebagian kecil chakra dari Kyuubi yang berada dalam tubuh Menma dan Minato" pinta seorang wanita berambut merah panjang dihadapan seekor rubah berekor sembilan yang diketahui sebagai Kyuubi

 **"Pergilah...! Tanpa kau mintapun aku akan menjaganya, pergilah dengan tenang! Kushina,"** Jawab suara yang keluar dari mulut rubah berekor sembilan yang mulai menghilang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Didepan ruang operasi terlihat dua orang pria serta seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut merah sedang menangis dipangkuan pria berambut pirang cerah, sedangkan pria yang satu lagi berambut putih dengan pakaian anbu tengah berdiri menyandar pada dinding.

"Hikss... Kaa-chan... hiks... huweee..." tangis hocah laki-laki berambut merah tersebut menjadi-jadi.

"Cuuup... Menma-chan tenang ya... Kaa-san pasti baik-baik saja"

"Hiks... seharusnya Menma yang jatuh..."

"Sudah... jangan menangis lagi! Kalau Menma-chan menangis Kaa-chan pasti sedih" ucap pria berambut pirang mengelus rambut merah acak-acakan milik putranya. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama akhirnya lampu yang berada diatas pintu ruang oprasi tersebut padam.

Cklik

"Bagaimana keadaan Kushina dan bayinya dokter?" Tanya Minato sambil mengendong Menma pada dokter yang baru keluar dari ruangan oprasi tersebut.

"Maaf Hokage-sama, kami tidak bisa mempertahankan Kushina-sama," jawab dokter tersebut dengan raut wajah penuh sesal.

 _ **Deg**_

"La lalu Naruto?"

"Putra anda? dia terlahir prematur, dan tubuhnya lemah sekarang berada di incubator, Hokage-sama. Maaf Hokage-sama bisa mengikuti saya sebentar?"

Setelah menitipkan Menma pada Kakashi dengan langkah cepat Sang Hokage pirang tersebut mengikuti langkah dokter wanita yang ada didepannya. Setelah sampai disuatu ruangan yang di-identifikasi sebagai kantor dokter yang bername tag Ikuto Tatsuya.

"Ada apa Dok?" Tanya Minato

"Begini Hokage-sama, karena takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan akibat benturan hebat yang dialami Kushina-sama kami merongsen tubuh Naruto-sama dan kami menemukan keanehan pada jantungnya."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Minato semakin pelan.

"Jantung Naruto-sama tidak sempurna seperti bayi lainnya, terjadi penyempitan pada katup jantung Naruto-sama... Penyempitan katup jantung ini berawal dari organ paru paru yang akan mengatur oksigen yang di bawa oleh aliran darah yang rendah. Jika katup pada paru paru mengalami penyempitan akan membuat kondisi jantung Naruto-sama bekerja lebih keras untuk memompa dan memberikan asupan darah yang membawa oksigen. Kondisi ini akan semakin kronis jika di biarkan hingga Naruto-sama besar, dan organ tubuh seperti paru paru juga bisa rusak seiring berjalan nya waktu akibat dari penyakit ini," terang dokter tersebut.

"Kumohon... tolong selamatkan Naruto, lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya tetap hidup!" Pinta Minato dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **((((({© Before the Heart Stops Beating ©})))))**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Isi cerita milik Est ...**_

 **Warning!'**

 **1• Ini fic masih abal...**

 **2• Gagal EYD masih ada...**

 **3• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...**

 **4• tidak yaoi ataupun shonen-ai...**

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

Pagi hari di akhir bulan Agustus, di depan gerbang Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat dua keluarga yang memiliki warna rambut yang sangat kontras. Ya, mereka pasangan Uchiha Fugaku beserta isrti dan kedua anaknya berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria dewasa berambut pirang yang mengendong bayi kecil yang baru berusia sepuluh bulan, bayi yang jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan bayi lain yang berusia sama dengannya, bayi manis berambut pirang cerah yang menurun dari sang ayah serta mata sapphire besar yang terlihat dipenuhi cahaya harpan, jangan lupakan tiga garis horizontal dimasing-masing pipi pucatnya yang menambah kadar kemanisannya. Lalu didepan mereka dua bocah berusia sekitaran empat tahun berambut merah dan raven tengah bercengkrama sambil berjalan beriringan, dibelakang mereka, sang kakak dari bocah raven menatap mereka dengan sesekali menebar senyum ramah pada beberapa pejalan kaki yang menyapanya, dengan kalem anak tersebut menjinjing tas berukuran sedang ditangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam setusuk danggo.

Tanpa terasa, kini kereka telah sampai didepan rumah keluarga Namikaze, sepasang tangan kecil membuka pintu yang dicat biru tersebut pelan dan mengajak teman ravennya masuk, membiarkan pintu tersebut tetap terbuka dan disusul yang lain.

"Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun hati-hati!"

""Iya Kaa-san""

"Mereka itu..." desah Mikoto mengelengkan kepala, "Itachi-kun, kau tidak ada misi dengan team mu?"

"Tidak Kaa-san, Hokage-sama memberi kami cuti hari ini," jawab Itachi sambil memainkan tangan kecil Naruto yang tertidur.

"Biarkan dia tidur Itachi!" Mengacak rambut sang putra sulung pelan, Fugaku lalu mengajak Itachi menuju ke ruang makan, terlihat Minato yang tengah melepas apron merah, dan menyampirkannya pada gantungan yang berada disudut dapur, sedangkan Mikoto sedang menata makanan dimeja yang sudah dikerubungi oleh Menma dan Sasuke.

Mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke, Itachi lalu membalik piring yang sudah tersedia didepannya. Selama sarapan ruangan tersebut hanya terdengar suara denting sendok yang beradu dengan piring.

"Minato-kun, aku dan Fugaku-kun akan langsung pulang, tidak apapa kan kalau Naru-chan bersama dengan Itachi-kun?"

"Tentu saja tidak papa, maaf kalau kami merepotkan kalian," dengan senyum andalannya Minato menatap Mikoto penuh harau.

"Ah, kami senang membantumu, lagian Naru-chan dan Menma-kun anak yang manis,,,"

"Menma tampan Kaa-chan..." tolak bocah berambut merah tersebut.

Kenapa Menma memanggil Mikoto Kaa-chan? Karena semenjak Kushina meninggal Menma selalu dititipkan di kediaman Uchiha Fugaku setiap Minato berangkat ke kantor Hokagenya, dan akan menjemputnya malam hari setelah memastikan keadaan Naruto di Rumah Sakit.

"Kau itu manis karena mirip sama Kushina-ba-san" sahut Sasuke sambil memakan tomat segar yang dihidangkan.

"Yak... kau sendili cantik Teme..."

"Aku jauh lebih tampan darimu Dobe"

"Sasuke-kun, Menma-kun bicaranya" tegur Mikoto karena lagi lagi mendengar panggilan sayang mereka yang menurun dari kedua pria yang kini berada dikedua sisinya 'kyaaa... berasa jadi punya suami dua, maaf ya Kushi-chan...'

Sekip(°õ° )

Di kantor Hokage terlihat Minato sedang memangku Naruto yang terlihat rewel karena tudak mau diturunkan dari pangkuannya sambil mengerjakan paperwork yang baru saja diantarkan lagi. Karena sudah hampir lima jam menetap diposisi yang sama kini terlihat Minato yang mulai gelisah. Sesekali ia mengeser duduknya pelan. Pandangannya juga sesekali menuju kearah Naruto dan mencabut ibu jari Naruto dari bibir mungil berwarna pink kemerahan tersebut.

'Kenapa tidak ada orang sama sekali yang masuk sihh, dan kenapa juga aku tadi meliburikan semua anbu yang bertugas diruangan ini..." sesal Minato karena tidak ada yang bisa dimintai tolong untuk ditiipin Naruto disaat dia benar-benar harus ke toilet.

 **Cklek**

"Minato, aku membutuhkan bebe-" baru saja masuk dan menyampaikan perihal kedatangannya harus terpotong oleh tingkah Sang Hokage yang menyodorkan putranya. Beruntung reflek shinobinya masih bisa digunakan(?) Dengan baik walau termakan usia, pria tua tersebut masih mampu menagkap(?) balita mungil tersebut dan mengendongnya.

"Tolong, titip Naruto Danzo-sama... aku benar-henar sudah tidak tahan,"

 **BRAK**

Setelah pintu ditutup dengan keras Minato sudah menghilang, meninggalkan Danzo dengan Naruto yang menggeliat tidak nyaman karena perpindahan tangan dan dada yang sangat kontras. Mengerjapkn matanya lucu, dia meatap Danzo penuh tanda tanya.

"Ciapa?" Masih dengan suara serak, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya menggadap Danzo.

Dengan posisi Naruto yang ia angkat sejajar dengan dagunya ia menatap mata penuh tanya tersebut dengan gemas, maklum kakek tua tersebut belum pernah tahu rasanya mengendong balita kecil yang baru berumur empat tahun, pipi cabbi pucat tersebut masih mengembung lucu karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab oleh orang tua yang berada dihadapannya.

"Jii-chan...?"

"Hemm... umurmu empat tahunkan? Kenapa kau seringan ini?" Mengangkat Naruto tinggi, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.

"Kata Nii-chan Nalu belat"

"Benarkah? Menurutku kau ringan Naru, mau jalan-jalan?" Tawar Danzo yang kembali berdiri.

"Mau..."

"Baiklah... pegangan yang erat Naru"

"Um..." mengalungkan tangan kecilnya pada leher Danzo. Seakan tanpa beban pria tua tersebut mengendong bocah pirang putra Namikaze Minato dengn tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengenggam tongkat kayunya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat setelah mereka meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, muncul Minato yang memasang wajah penuh kelegaan. Mengacak rambutnya pelan ia celingak-clinguk mencari dua orang yang sebelumnya berada di ruangan tersebut. Karena tidak menemukan keberadaan putranya, dengan panik ia berlari keluar.

"Kakashi kau melihat Naruto dan Danzo?" tanya Minato pada Kakashi yanga kebetulan lewat.

"Naru? Tadi aku melihatnya keluar dengan Danzo-sama "

"Fyuu... Syukurlah..." setelah mendapat jawaban dari Kakashi dia lalu kembali keruangannya.

 _ **(((({©**_

"Kita mau kemana Jii-chan?" Tanya Naruto pada Danzo.

"Hemm... ketempatku, kau mau?"

"Apa di lumah jii-chan ada jeluk dan apelnya?"

"Ada, kau suka apel dan jeruk Naru?"

"Um... Nalu cuka cekali. Coalnya Nii-chan tachi cuka men, mem, umm... belikan Nalu apel dan jeluk, kadang Cacu-nii juga bawa tomat ciih..."

"Kau ini Naru, kau bisa mengucapkan huruf K dan T bahkan G dengan baik, tapi masih belum bisa R dan S"

"Abii.. cucah ciih..."

"S Naru, 'ES'"

"Et, El, Et, ets est est est ess... yeee Nalu bicsa, bissa, jii-chan.. Nalu bissa... Cassuke Csassuke Sassu"

"S nya hanya satu Naru, bukan didobel"

"EST Es Satu, Tes Satu hihihi... telimakasih Jii-chan... Nalu Sayang Jii-chan... um... nama Jii-chan Ssiapa cih?"

"Danzo"

"Danso?"

"Pakai Zet 'Z' Naru, bukan S"

"Ohh..."

"Sudah sampai, kau mau turun?"

"Um... jadi ini Lumah Jii-chan? Tapi koq Cepelti malkas yang ada dikomiknya Menma-nii yah?"

"Hahahaha... kau menyukai komik?"

"Um..."

"Sudahlah ayo masuk, ku kenalkan kau dengan Anbu bimbinganku,"

"Jadi Jii-chan gulu? Ayo Jii-chan... jangan lupa Jeluk dan apelnya yah..." mendengar permintaan bocah didepannya Danzo lalu memerintahkan salah satu Anbu yang menjadi penjaganya membelikan buah kesukaan bocah blonde tersebut.

Dengan langkah kecilnya Naruto memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tempat para Anbu NE berlatih, disana dia mendapati beberaa anggota Anbu yang sedang berlatih tanding. Dengan mata berbinar penuh ketertarikan ia memperhatikan latihan para Anbu NE tersebut.

"Wahhhh... kelen..."

 _ **(((({©**_

Di kelas Sasuke dan Menma, tepat saat jam istitahat yang seharusnya tenang kini menjadi gaduh sejak Sang Sensei aka. Iruka Sensei keluar dari kelasnya kini para siswi mengerubungi bangku yang ditempati oleh dua siswa yang menjadi pangeran di kelas tersebut.

"KYAAAAA... SASUKE-KUN... MENMA-KUN... TERIMALAH BEKAL MAKAN SIANG BUATANKU... SASUKE-KUN MENMA-KUN..."

"Maaf teman-teman, kami membawa bekal sendiri tadi, mungkin kalian mau memberikan pada yang lain yang kebetulan tidak bawa bekal hari ini" tolak Menma sambil menebar senyun bak pangeran yang membuat para siswi klepek-klepek.

"Kyaaa... Menma-kun tersenyum padaku..." teriak siswi yang lain.

"Bisa kalian diam" desis Sasuke pelan, yang entah mengapa langsung membuat para siswi yang berteriak diam, apalagi dengan aura ungu menakutkan yang seakan keluar dibalik punggung sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Permisi, kami mau lewat, bisakah kalian bergeser dulu?" Pinta Menma ramah, dan langsung membunarkan kerumunan yang memenuhi bangkunya. "Ayo Teme, Shika, Choji, Kiba, Shino, ayo cepat!"

"Hah... merepotkan" desah Shikamaru pelan sambil menguap dan mengaruk tengkuknya.

Sesampainya diatap, mereka langsung menuju posisi nyaman mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru yang langsung tidur dibawah bayang-bayang, Kiba yang duduk melingkar dengan Choji, dan Sasuke serta Menma yang membuka bekal mereka. Sedangkan Shino sudah mojok dengan serangga kesayangannya.

"Hah... hari ini terlalu panas, apaalagi dengan Kaa-san yang selalu marah-marah"

"Mau bagaimana lagi Kiba, perempuan itu memang merepotkan, apalagi kalau sudah datang bulan" balas Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

"Tapi kenapa ibunya Sasuke tidak?" Ucap Menma menimpali

"Karena ibuku memang baik Dobe"

"Memang, Kaa-chan kita memang baik"

"Setuju, Mikoto Ba-san memang baik, aku sampai ingin menukarkan dengan ibuku,"

"Kau harus berhadapan dulu dengan keenam pria penjaganya Kiba,"

"Kau tidak seru Shino"

"Hei teman-teman ayo kita bolos lagi" teriak Menma dengan semangat.

""Ayo...""

 _ **©}))))**_

Di kantor Hokage, Minato yang sedang mengurangi tumpukan kertas yang semakin hari semakin beranak-pianak, harus dikejutkan dengan kepulan asap dari Anbu bawahannya yang ditugaskan untuk mengawasi Menma dan teman-temannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minato dengan nada lelah

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Menma-Sama dan kelima temannya kembali membolos"

 **Ctak**

selain bulpain yang ada ditangannya patah, terlihat pula urat-urat yang ada di pelipis Sang Hokage bermunculan dipelipisnya.

"Menma..." desis Sang Hokage marah...

!

..÷÷

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Haii... Est kembali dengan fic baru...

Bagaimana cerita ini, masih jelek kah?

Emanh sih... masih jelek, fic ini est dedikasikan(?) Buat nee-chan est yang selalu berteriak jadi istrinya Sasuke sama Gaara dan Sasori,...

Semoga senpai-dan Reader-san suka...

Est juga terima kritik dan saran yang membangun...

Serta kolom review est selalu terbuka buat para reader yang ingin menuangkan unek-unek yang ada di hati setelah baca cerita abal est ini,

.

.

.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mampir...

Review yah...

#bungkuk90°


	2. Chapter 2

_**((((({© Before the Heart Stops Beat ©})))))**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Isi cerita milik Est ...**_

 _ **Juga bukan yaoi... hihihi...**_

 **Warning!'**

 **1• Ini fic masih abal...**

 **2• Gagal EYD masih ada...**

 **3• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...**

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

"Lapor Hokage-sama, Menma-Sama dan kelima temannya kembali membolos"

 **Ctak**

selain bulpain yang ada ditangannya patah, terlihat pula urat-urat yang ada di pelipis Sang Hokage bermunculan dipelipisnya.

"Menma..." desis Sang Hokage marah... "dimana sekarang keenam anak itu?" Tanyanya pada sang Anbu.

"A ano, tadi mereka berada di atap akademi" jawabnya gugup karena pengaruh hawa asing menakutkan yang keluar dari balik punggung sang Hokage pirang tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari Anbu yang ada dihadapannya, Hokage pirang tersebut langsung menghilang dengan tekhnik andalannya. Sesampai di atap Akademi, tepatnya dibelakang Menma yang kini tengah tertawa keras tanpa mengetahui suatu hal yang sangat menakutkan siap membuatnya takkan kapok dalam suatu hal yang lain(?). Sedangkan kelima teman seperjuangannya kini tengah menatap horor sang Hokage yang sedang memasang senyum terbaiknya, yang entah mengapa semakin membuat mereka taku pada duda tampan yang menjadi incaran gadis maupun janda tersebut.

"Ehem... Menma-chan, kau masih bisa tertawa lepas ya?, padahal Iruka-sensei tadi mencarimu loh..." dengan nada sing a song Minato bicara didekat telinga kanan Menma, "dan kalian semua, cepat ke ruangan Iruka-Sensei!" desis Minato dengan deadglare yang mampu membuat keenam anak itu lari menuju keruangan Iruka.

Di ruang guru, terlihat Iruka yang sedang menyalin nilai murid-muridnya dengan seriusnya, karena merasakan kehadiran seseorang di ruangannya ia mendongakan kepalnya dan mendapati Sang Hokage pirang yang tengah tersenyum ramah dihadapannya. Karena nasehat tentang sopan santun dari orangtuanya yang sudah terpatri dalam otaknya ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat pada sang Hokage

"Selamat siang Hokage-sama,"

"Maaa... Iruka, jangan terlalu kaku padaku, lagian aku kesini menunggu beberapa bocah yang sedang menikmati masa mudanya," baru saja mau menjelaskan kepentingannya, harus terhenti karena ketukan pintu dibelakangnya.

"Umm... ano Iruka-sensei kami disuruh Hokage-sama menemui anda," jelas Menma dengan keringat sebesar biji jagung dikeningnya.

"Masuk kalian!" Perintah Minato "sekarang beri tahu aku siapa yang mengajak kalian bolos?" Tanya Minato dengan mode pempinnya, bahkan dihadapn putranya sendiri.

"A aku, Hokage-sama," jawab Menma takut-takut.

"Bukan, tapi kami memang berniat untuk bolos dari awal" sela Sasuke tanpa rasa takut

"Iya, Anda tahukan Hokage-sama, kalo sekolah itu merepotkan, jadi kami sengaja berniat membolos bersama-sama" sahut Shikamaru dengan nada malasnya.

Mendaati kekompakan keenam bocah dihadapnya membuatnya mengangkat alis kananya,

"Benarkah? Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan hukuman yang lebih riangan bagi kalian yang tidak menjadi penyumbang ide ini, karena kalian bilang bersama-sama, hukuman kalian aku ganti dengan alat pemotong kuku dan gunting katak ini," terang Minato dengan seringaian yang membuatnya semakin tampan(?)

"Untuk apa ini Hokage-sama?" Tanya Shino setelah menerima gunting katak (gunting yang dibawa oleh temannya badrol di upin ipin di episode hantu durian)

"Mudah, kalian hanya perlu membersihkan rumput liar yang ada disawah petani tua yang tinggal dipingir desa"

"" **APA**...""

"Tapi Hokage-sama, bagai mana kalau orang tua kami mencari nanti?" Tanya kiba yang sebetulnya ingin protes.

"Tenang saja, orangtua kalian nanti akan ku beri tahu," dengan kata seringan kapas, dia memberi kedipan pada keenam murid akademi dihadapannya. "Nah... kalian akan didampingi oleh Kakashi yang kebetulan sedang kosong, jaa..." setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dia langsung menghilang dengan Hiraishinnya.

"Nah... bukankah sudah Sensei bilang, kalau kalian membolos lagi akan ada hadiah spesial dari Hokage-sama," ucap Iruka lelah dengan keenam muridnya yang hampir setiap hari membolos jam pelajaran sehingga dengan terpaksa ia melaporkan pada wali murid masing-masing.

"Kau tega Sekalih Sensei..." rengek Kiba pada sang Sensei yang melaporkan kelakuannya pada orangtuanya.

"Maa... kalau tidak dihentikan kalian bisa keterusan loh..." sahut suara malas yang berada dibelakan mereka.

"Eeehhh... kau orang-orangan sawah yang waktu itu," teriak Kiba sambil menunjuk tepat dimuka Kakashi

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, dan aku yang akan mengawasi kalian selama masa hukuman kalian, oh iya, Hokage-sama bilang kalian harus menyelesaikan hukuman kalian tanpa mengunakan jurus ninja ataupun yang lain, dan juga kalian akan menginap di rumah Konoichi-san sampai rumput liar yang ada diladangnya bersih,"

 **"""A APA... JANGAN BERCANDA..."""** teriak mereka kompak

"Aku serius, duarius malah" ucap Kakashi dengan senyum yang terlihat dari matanya.

"Aku tidak terima ini, bagaimana hidupku jika tidak bertemu dengan Naru-chan manisku?" Teriak Menma protes.

"Hn, padahal kemarin dia memintaku membelikan jeruk segar," sahut Sasuke.

"Ish ish ish, Kasihan..." ejek Kakashi.

"Yak, kau orang-orangan sawah mesum"

"Daripada kalian protes terus sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat dan menyelesaikan hukuman ini" lerai Shino dengan datar.

"Hooaaamm... walaupun merepotkan, tapi aku setuju dengan Shino, kita selesaikan ini dan aku bisa tidur sepuasnya kembali!"

"Krauk... aku ikut krauk... Shika saja krauk..."

.

.

.

.

Tidak lama berjalan beriringan akhirnya mereka sampai ketempat yang dituju, didepan pintu sebuah rumah yang terlihat asri dengan gaya tradisional.

"Jadi kalian orang yang dikirim oleh Hokage-sama, hemm... cukup banyak, masuklah! Tugas yang kalian kerjakan berada dibelakang rumah ini," menyambut dengan ramah pria tua yang terlihat masih bisa berdiri dengan kokoh, serta kulit yang penuh keriput Mengajak para siswa tersebut memasuki rumahnya

Setelah sampai dibelakang, kini keenam calon Shinobi tersebut membelalakan matanya karena mendapati ladang yang harus mereka potongi rumputnya bahkan hampir seluas lapangan sepak bola, dan itu tanpa diperbolehkan mengunakan chakra, serta hanya mengunakan gunting kuku dan mainan anak-anak.

"Hikz... Tou-san tega..."

"Hokage yang kejam..."

"Minato-san jahat..."

"Dia berniat membunuh kita secara perlahan..."

"Aaarrghhh... aku adukan dia pada Kaa-san..."

"Tidak berperasaan"

"Benar, kasihan sekalih kalian... kerjakan betul-betul yah... aku dukung kalian dengan do'a semoga kuat dan tahan lama," gurau Kakashi menanggapi keluhan keenam bocah yang terlihat frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah sore Naru, sebaiknya kau kuantar kembali ke Kantor Hokage"

"Nanti saja Jii-chan, lagian Nalu tadi juga sudah minum obat, dan Nalu masih ingin belcama Sai-nii dan Shin-nii," tolak Naruto saat Danzo akan mengembalikannya(?) Pada ayahnya. Setelah Danzo keluar dari kamar Sai dan Shin, mereka kembali keposisi semula, yaitu Shin yang membaca gulungan jutsu, Sai yang mengambar dan Naruto yang membaca tumpukan kertas yang berisi kumpulan tekhnik serta keterangan lengkap tentang kelemahan dan kelebihan jutsu yang dicatat ulang oleh Shin.

"Apalagi yang ingin kau tanyakan Naru? " tanya Shin saat merasakan tarikan pelan dikaosnya.

"Nii-chan, tekhnik milik Sai-nii kan memanipulasi lukisan, kalo gitu chakla Sai-nii saat mengelualkan hewan dali keltas itu jenis tinta ya nii-chan?"l

"Tidak, tekhnik lukisan milik Sai-kun itu mengunakan chakra murni Naru, dan setahuku, tidak ada chakra berelemen tinta"

"Oh... sepelti tekhnik Lasengan milik Tou-chan yang mengunakkn chakla asli" responnya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau tahu tentang Rasengan? Apa Hokage-sama memberitahumu?" Tanya Shin Antusias.

"Hokage-sama? Siapa itu? Lagian Nalu tahu Lasengan dari Tou-chan, bukan dali Hokage-sama," jawab Naruto innocen.

 **Plak/plak**

mendengar jawaban innocen Naruto mereka hanya bisa menupuk kening mereka masing-masing. _'Sebenarnya apa yang diajarkan Hokage-sama pada Naru-chan' / 'ternyata Hokage-sama memang benar-benar ayah yang hebat, menyembunyikan jabatannya dari Naru-chan supaya membuat Naru-chan tidak bersikap arogan... itu pasti alasannya.'_ Inner Sai dan Shin setelah mendengar jawaban polos Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naru, kenapa kau selalu meminum obat sebayak itu?" Karena penasaran, akhirnya Sai memberanikan diri bertanya pada Naruto.

"Tidak tahu, Nalu hanya disuluh Tou-chan dan Tou-san Fugaku sama Kaa-san untuk meminum obat tepat waktu, soalnya dulu Nalu lupa minum obat dada Nalu lasanya sakit Sai-nii..."

"Jadi benar kalau gosip anak Hokage-sama mempunyai penyakit jantung," ucap Shin lirih sambil mencubit dagunya pelan.

"Anak Hokage-sama? Penyakit Jantung? Apa itu Nalu?"

"Ah, bu bukan... kau salah dengar Naru,"

"Oh... Nalu mau pulang Nii-san. Shin-nii, catatannya Nalu bawa yah..."

"Uum... jagan lupa dikembalikan ya, Naru-chan," balas Shin sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Perlu Sai-nii antar?"

"Tidak pellu, Nalu bisa pulang sama Anbu Neko-san, dahh..." dengan tangan kiri memeluk tumpukan kertas yang sudah dimasukan dalam amplop besar(entah apa namanya) sedang tangan kanannya melambai pada kedua Nii-san barunya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Naruto langsung masuk kamarnya, setelah menyuruh sang Anbu pergi tentunya. Menutup pintunya pelan dia lalu menaruh barang yang ia bawa dari kamar SaiShin di meja yang berada disamping rak buku koleksinya. Meraskan tidak ada chakra Anikinya dirumah dia hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, karena selama ini setiap sepulang dari akademi Nii-sannya sering keluar bersama teman-temannya. Menganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian kaos berwarna putih dengan garis biru muda dibagian kerahnya, tanpa corak ataupun gambar yang sering anak-anak seusinya pakai.

Dengan ringan, kaki kecilnya melangkah menuju ke ruang kerja sang ayah yang kebetulan tidak dikunci. Menuju ke rak buku yang berada didekat jendela, dengan teliti dia membaca judul buku yang berjejer rapi, hingga pandangnnya berhenti pada satu buku yang berjudul 'Anatomi Tubuh Manusia' karena terletak di rak paling atas. Dengan semangat, Naruto mendorong kursi yang berada didepan meja, menaiki kursi kayu tersebut dengan susah payah Naruto berjinjit sambil berpegangan pada rak didepannya, kerena masih belum mampu meraih buku tersebut, dengan berat hati dia turun dari kursi dan menuju ke sofa yang berada diruang tamu. Walau agak jauh dengan sabar Naruto menyeret dua bantal sofa yang tergolong cukup besar dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Setelah sampai, dia lalu menumpuk kedua bantal tersebut keatas kursi, setelah dirasa cukup dengan tertatih dia menaiki tumpukan kursi dan bantal tersebut.

"Dapat..." soraknya riang, karena tidak ingin jatuh, dia menjatuhkan buku tersebut terlebih dahulu dan menyusulnya turun dengan sangat hati-hati. "Haah... Nalu halus membeleskan dulu kekacuan yang Nalu buat" desahnya lelah. Tapi tetap saja, setelah menurunka kedua bantal sofa dari kursi, dan mendorong kursi tersebut ke tempat semula, dia lalu menyeret ledua bantal tersebuk keluar dengan tangan kanannya yang menarik pucuk masing-masing bantal sofa, sedangkan tangan kirinya digunaka untuk mendekap buku tebal yang baru saja dia ambil. Menutup pintu ruang kerja pelan, dia lalu berjalan kearah sofa dan lagi-lagi mengembalikan bantal ketempat semula. Setelah dirasa beres, dia lalu kembali kekamarnya untuk membaca harta karun barunya.

Walaupun baru berumur empat tahun lebih, selama diasuh oleh Mikoto dia sudah diajari membaca dan menulis, dan jika menmui kata baru yang belum dia mengerti, tidak segan dia akan lagsung bertanya pada orang yang berada didekatnya. Sehingga saat ulagtahunnya yang keempat Itachi memberikan kado berupa kamus bahasa Jepang lengkap.

Menjelang malam, dan matahari telah benar-benar terbenam. Naruto akhirnya beeanjak dari duduknya sambil mengucek kedua matanya yang berair. Menengok kearah jendela yang sudah menunjukan warna gelapnya ia keluar dari kamarnya menuju kedapur sambi seaekali berbelok guna menyalakan listrik, tentu saja sambil menyeret kursi plastik yang sudah disiapkan oleh minato dibawah tangga. Setelah seluruh lampu ruangan menyala. Dia lalu menuju kedapur sambil sesekali mengelus perutnya pelan kerena lapar. Membuka kulkas dia hanya memdapati snack dan lima buah tomat yang tersisa, serta beberapa botol jus jeruk dipintu kulkas.

"Sebenalnya Menma-nii dimana cihh... Nalu kan lama-lama bosan, Nalu juga lapal. Uuh, mau makan senek(snack)nya Menma-nii nanti Tou-chan malah kalena makan senek(snack). Tapi Nalu lapal... apa Menma-nii sudah melupakan Nalu yah? Tidak, tidak... kata Kaa-chan Nalu tidak boleh belpikilan pocitip tingting," monolognya sambil mengelangkna kepalanya "ya sudah dehc, Nalu makan tomat saja" mengambil seluruh tomat yang tersisa, ia lalu kembali kekamarnya dengan peluh yang mulai keluar dia mempercepat jalannya. Sesampai dikamar dia lalu memakan tomat tersebut dan beranjak tidur karena merasakan dadanya mulai sakit. Memejamkam matanya rapat sambil meingkuk, tak lupa menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 **Brakk**

"Naru-chan... Tou-chan pulang," membuka pintu kamar dengan cukup keras, Hokage pirang tersebut lalu menerjang sang anak yang masih tidur, membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuh sang putra, Minato mendapati Naruto yang masih meringkuk dalam tidurnya, dengan kaos bagian dada yang lecek bekas cengkraman serta kulit pucat tersebut kini semakin pucat dengan keringat yang terus keluar. Dengan panik karena mendapati sang putra yang kamuh lagi, Minato langsung mengendong sang putra dan melakukan Hiraishin menuju Rumah Sakit. Memanggil dokter yang selama ini menangani sang putra, Itsuka Tatsuya yang kebetulan berada di koridor langsung menuju kehadapan Minato.

Lagi-lagi sang Hokage kembali mengalami hal sama berulang kali, bagaikan de jávù ia kembali berdiri didepan ruang ICU dengan perasaan cemas yang bercampur aduk, karena lagi-lagi sang putra bungsu memasuki ruangan yang sama lagi, tapi kini tidak ada Mikoto ataupun Fugaku yang menemaninya karena keadaan Mikoto yang sedang sakit. Berjalan mondar-mandir sambil sesekali melihat lampu yang berada diatas pintu masih menyala merah.

Hingga akhirnya lampu tersebut mati dan keluarlah Itsuka Tatsuya, dokter yang menangani penyakit Naruto.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naru, Dokter? Apa serangannya kembali parah? Kenapa bisa terserang lagi, padahal Naru-chan selalu rutin meminum obatnya Dokter?" Mendekati Dokter tersebut, Minato langsung menbrondongi(?)nya dengan pertanyaan tanpa jeda.

"Errr... Naru-chan baik sekarang, kerena hanya serangan ringan, jadi setelah sadar dan istirahat sebentar, Naru-chan sudah boleh pulang,"

"Syukurlah... boleh aku menemaninya sekarang?" Tanya Minato penuh harap pada Itsuka.

"Boleh, tapi jangan diganggu tidurnya Hokage-sama,"

"Hehehe... maaf soal kejadian yang lalu," cengir Minato sambil mengaruk kepalanya, salah tingkah kerena mengacaukan ruang ICU sebulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah, saya permisi Hokage-sama," setelah menundukan tubuhnya hormat pada sang Hokage, dia lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat berdirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷tbc÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷÷

 **Pojok est :**

Hai, est kembali dengan fic yang ini,

Dan soal Veei est baru dapat 4k+ dan belum nemu saat yang tepat buat men'TBC'kannya jadi est benar-benar mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya... _**#bungkukbadan.**_

 **Balas Review :**

\- **Shafira anggraini120398** : maaf, est lagi berusaha tobat, menuju jalan yang lurus, walaupun est masih susah ningalin Sasunaru, Sesshoinu, Drarry, maaf kalo belum bisa menjabarkan cerita dengan lebih mudah difahami, maklum... est masih abal dan newbie(?) Bener gak nulisnya? Est paling parah soal hal-hal berbau ingris...

\- **guestny guest** : jangan... itu papah est...soal naru gak bisa jadi Ninja kita lihat saja nanti, hihihi... est lagi pengen buat Danzo jadi baik jadi est masukan ke sini...

\- **Byakuren Hikaru83** ; terimakasih... ini udah next...

\- **askasufa** : hihihi...un semangat buat nulis...

\- **michhazz** : benarkah? est jadi blusshing. Menmachana, sebagai kakak yang baik harus selalu melindungi adiknya kan... hihihi... baik baik baik un... udah nek kan?

\- **NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** : hihihi makasih...Danzo memang baik, est kasihan Sama Danzo yang selalu jadi jahat, mau mau mau, biar tambah ilmu, Angst itu est sebelumya jari est kepleset, terus mau est ganti ke frenship(?) Eh, gak masuk, jadi yah... est biarin dulu sampai est beli kuota lagi... maklum lagi kere kuota,^_^

\- **Sas'ke** : akan est ganti... seperti penjelasan diatas kejadian angstnya...

- **pink cherry** : ya ya ya... lagian est udah mundur kan... jadi jangan di komporin lagi, entar est meledak awas loh... dan Nee-chan, jangan sering garuk kepala, entar kutunya loncat loh... kalo ngak ada kutu, bisa jadi tatanan rambutnya rusak, kalo ngak gitu kerudungnya rusak...

\- **hyunnie02** : ngak boleh... hyunn kalau meluk terlalu kencang, kashihan Naru-chan un... ini up date hyunn...*MUUAACHHH to

\- : sudah lanjut^_^

\- **Uchizuu Ryuusuke** : mau tahu... saksikan setelah pekan pekan belikut ini... #plakk... baca lagi yah Ryuusuke-san... veei sudah est jelasin diatas^_^ akan est up date segera setelah est nemu saat yang tepat buat Nge-tbc-in dan nge edit.

\- **uzumaki megami** : makasih sudah nyempetin reviwe senpai... #bling-bling Veeinya masih dalam proses

\- **85** : abis... est ngak pandai nulis romance dan ngak berani nulis holor un... terimakasiih sudah mereview^_^

.

.

.

Terimakasih Minna-san sudah menyempatkan Review, #bungkuk90°

.

.

Kotak Review est selalu terbuka buat Minna-san yang ingin menyapaikan uneg-unek setelah baca **BtHSB** yang masih kurang ini ...

.

.

 _ **kamarpjk; 11:07 PM**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before the Heart Stops Beating**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Isi cerita milik Est ...**_

 _ **Juga bukan yaoi... hihihi...**_

 **Warning!'**

 **1• Ini fic masih abal...**

 **2• Gagal EYD masih ada...**

 **3• Typo masih berseliweran... walaupun Est udah berusaha menguranginya...**

 **['`:_:'`]**

 **{•_•}**

 **V**

Menatap tubuh kecil putranya yang kini tengah tertidur lelap dengan pandangan teduh miliknya, Minato lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang telah disediakan pihak Rumah Sakit untuk para penunggu pasien. Mengelus rambut lembut tersebut dengan sayang, dia lalu mencium kening putranya penuh sayang.

"Maafkan Tou-san Naru," bisiknya pelan karena tidak ingin memganggu tidur putrannya.

"Enggh... Tou-chan..."

"Naru, apa masih ada yang sakit? Apa perlu Tou-san panggilkan Tatsuya-san?" Tanya Minato sambil meneliti setiap jengkal(?) tubuh sang putra.

"Tidak pellu Tou-chan, Nalu sudah baikan dan sudah tidak ada yang sakit," jawab Naruto sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Syukurlah... jangan membuat tubuhmu terlalu lelah Naru! Kau tahu, kau hampir mambuat Tou-sanmu ini jantungan," keluh Minato sambil mengacak rambut pirang berantakan putra bungsunya.

"Tou-san,~ lambut Nalu janga diacak telus!" Protes Naruto sambil menjauhkan tangan Minato dari rambutnya.

"Hemmm... putra Tou-san sudah bisa mengucapkan huruf S ternyata, jadi tinggal huruf R yang masih perlu dilatih lebih giat, ngomong-ngomong... apa saja yang kau lakukan saat berada ditempat Danzo-sama sampai kau bisa kelelahan dan drop kembali hemm?" tanya Minato menyelidik.

"Ummm... Nalu tadi melihat latihannya pala calon Anbu didikan Danzo jii-san, lalu belkenalan dengan Shin-nii dan Sai-nii. Telusss,~ ikut belajal Jutsu sama Shin-nii dan Sai-nii," celoteh Naruto dengan riangnya.

"Belajar Jutsu? Memang jutsu apa yang Naru pelajari?"

"Henge dan Bunshi, Tou-san... tapi, Nalu selalu gagal di Bunshin," ucapnya sebal sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tak lupa mengigit jari telunjuknya yang menjadi kebiasaan lainnya saat sedang sebal dan berfikir.

Plup

"Jangan mengigit jarimu Naru, nanti sakit perut!" Larangnya sambil mencabut jari telunjuk kanan Naruto yang digigit, atau diemut?

"Tidak bisa Tou-chan... kata Menma-nii itu kebiasaan Nalu yang sama dengan kebiasaan Kaa-san," ucap Naru dengan murung diakhir kalimatnya.

"Jangan bersedih Naru! Nanti Kaa-san ikut sedih," dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan mengacak rambut sang putra Minato beranjak dari kursi dan keluar.

"Tou-san," lirihnya, sangat pelan hingga hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengar panggilan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Dipagi yang cerah, tepatnya di belelakang rumah seorang petani tua terlihat enam orang anak yang tengah berjongkok sambil memotong rumput liar yang berada dipekarangn luas tersebut. Setelah kemarin mereka memginap dan sekarang mereka harus bekerja kembali untuk menyelesaikan hukuman dari sang Hokage Konoha. Dengan sedikit kecurangan yang mereka berlima lakukan akhirnya tanah lapang tersebut tinggal menyisakan sedikit rumput liar. Dengan semangat menggebu mereka kembali mencabut rumput tersebut dengan alat masing-masing, yah... walau sesekali Shino dan Menma mengunakan tekhnik ninja masing-masing. Shino dengan serangganya dan Menma dengan chakra anginnya.

"Wah... cepat juga kerja kalian," komentar Kakashi yang baru saja datang mengawasi kerja mereka.

"Pestt, jangan hiraukan orang sawah itu!" Bisik Menma pelan yang langsung dibalas anggukan dari kelima partner in crimenya.

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari keenam calon ninja masa depan tersebut, dia akhirnya masuk rumah kembali.

"Sebentar lagi selesai," ucap Kiba dengan semagat empat limanya.

"Jika tidak diawasi terus mungkin nanti siang kita sudah bisa pulang," sahut Shino dengan suara datarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tou-chan, Menma-nii kenapa tidak menjenguk Nalu?" Tanya Naruto pada Minato yang kini sedang menyuapinya.

"Menma-kun sedang ada tugas di akademi Naru, jadi dia tidak bisa pulang semalam," jelas Minato tanpa menatap wajah Naruto yang kini mulai muram.

"Begitu ya? Tou-san, besal nanti Nalu juga ingin sekolah di akademi ninja sepelti Menma-nii dan Sasuke-nii, bolehkan? Bial Nalu punya Semangat api sepelti yang diucapkan oleh Menma-nii dan Danzo jii-san," celoteh Naruto penuh harap.

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Tapi Naru, ingatlah pesan Tou-san! Mempunyai semangat api tidak harus menjadi Ninja, karena setiap orang Konoha pasti memiliki semangat api walaupun itu setitik kecil api yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi keluarga dan orang yang berharga dihatinya. Seperti seorang ayah yang selalu bekerja untuk anak dan istrinya, seorang ibu yang rela berkorban untuk anak-anaknya, seorang anak yang menjadi penghilang lelah dengan senyumnya, walaupun keluarga tersebut bukan keluarga shinobi, mereka masih memiliki semangat api karena mereka tinggal dan menjadi bagian dari Konoha dan memberi kehidupan bagi masa depan Konoha,"

"Membeli kehidupn bagi masa depan Konoha?"

"Hemm,~ kau tahu petuah Sandaime Hokage?" Mendapati gelengam kepala ringan dari Naruto, dia lalu meneruskan cerita(?)nya

"Anak-anak adalah raja yang nanti akan menentukan masa depan Konoha, meneruskan Visi dan Misi kita para orang tua dan mewarisi semangat api kita untuk melindungi Negara,"

"Tapi kalau tidak jadi Ninja bagaimana mereka melindungi Negara Tou-san?"

"Belajar yang giat supaya pintar, mentaati aturan dan tidak melanggarnya, gotong-royong bahu-membahu dan saling percaya supaya tidak mudah terpecah belah oleh pihak yang menbenci kedamaian,"

"Nalu mengelti, Tou-san tidak ke kantol?"

"Baiklah. Tou-san berangkat, ingat Naru, jangan kemana-mana, jangan mau ikut kalau diajak orang asing, kalau orang asingnya memaksa Naru, teriak dan goyangkan kunai yang Tou-san berikan!" Petuah Minato sambil mengacak rambut Naruto.

"Nalu mengelti Tou-san.. sana pelgi!"

"Sekarang Naru sudah terbiasa memanggil Tou-san ya?, bukan Tou-chan lagi," goda Minato

"Nalu cuma ikutan Menma-nii ttebayo," elak Naruto sambil mengembungkan pipinya serta bersidekap dada.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kantor Hokage terlihat enam siswa akademi yang kini duduk lesehan dihadapan sang Hokage pirang yang mengacuhkan mereka, sedangkan Kakashi berdiri dibelakang keenam murid tersebut dengan membaca buku bersampul orange karya salah satu legenda Sannin.

Merasa dikacangin oleh ayahnya yang kini berstatus seorang Hokage, Menma dengan raut wajah jengkelnya, dia melepas satu sendal ninjanya dan bersiap melemparkan pada pria pirang yang masih bergelut dengan kertas-kertas ditangannya. Merasakan niat buruk dari anaknya, akhirnya mata indahnya menatap Menma dengan tatapan membunuh yang masih terlihat keren dimata para fans duda keren tersebut.

"Pakai kembali sepatumu Menma! Dan kalian semua, kuharap kalian tidak mengulang kesalahn yang sama!" Perintah Minato sambil menyangga dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya.

"Kami mengerti Hokage-sama," ucap Shino mewakili teman-temannya, sambil memberi hormat dengan membungkukan badan sekilas. Berbeda dengan Menma yang masih mengerutu tidak jalas hingga Sasuke harus turun tangan dengan menekan kepala merahnya hingga merunduk.

"Tunggu! Ini untuk kalian," melihat keenam siswa tersebut ingin keluar, Minato mengeluar sebuah amplop putih dari laci mejanya dan menyerahkan pada Shikkmaru yang ditinggal oleh oleh yang lain.

"Apa ini? Hoamm" tanya Shikamaru sambil menahan kantuk dan memijat pelan tengkuknya.

"Anggap saja upah misi, bagi rata ya Shika-kun!"

"Terima kasih Hokage-sama,"

 **BRak**

.

..

...

...

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa waktu seakan berputar dengan begitu cepat. Disalah satu kamar di Rumah Sakit Konoha terlihat Naruto yang kini sedang membaca buku sejarah Konoha dan Dunia Shinobi di usianya yang satu bulan lalu baru saja menginjak usia lima tahun. Dengan kaca mata minus berframe biru muda yang bertengger manis dihidungnya yang tidak terlalu mancung dan tidak terlalu habis, (sindiran halus dari pesek). Sesekali iris sapphirenya menengok kearah pintu masuk kamarnya. Dengan penuh harap sang ayah menjemputnya tepat waktu.

Dari jendela kamar rawatnya terlihat cahaya senja yang semakin lama semakin terkikis oleh kegelapan malam tanpa adanya Dewi Bulan yang berada di Singgahsananya, sehingga telihat taburan berjuta bintang yang semakin terang dilangit malam.

 **Cklek**

"Tou,-" dengan terpaksa dia memutus panggilannya saat mendapati bukan sang ayah atau Nii-sannya yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Permisi Naruto-sama, saya mendapat tugas dari Tatsuya no ishi untuk menyiapkan obat anda," ucap perawat muda tersebut ramah.

"Jangan terlalu formal pada Naru, nee-san!" Pinta Naruto pada perawat yang selalu merawatnya ketika ia dirawat.

"Ha'i,"

"Nee-san bisakah Naru pulang sendiri?" Tanyanya lirih.

"Maaf Naru, anda hanya diijinkan pulang oleh Tatsuya-sama setelah anda dijemput oleh Minato-sama atau Itachi-sama,"

"Tidak mungkin Tou-san ataupun Nii-san tachi akan menjemputku dalam waktu dekat ini," lirih, sangat lirih hingga hanya dia seorang yang bisa mendengar ucapannya sendiri.

"Naru, aaa!" Mendapati tanggapan dari Naruto yang membuka mulutnya perawat rersebut langsung menyuapkan satu sendok makan racikan obat yang sudah dicairkan dengan air putih,

"Semakin pahit,"

"Tatsuya-sama menambah dua obat baru dalam racikan puyermu(?) Naru, aaa lagi!" Lalu dia menyuapkn kembali cairan berwarna kehijauan dari botol kaca berukuran sekitat 100 ml.

"Tinggal satu qlagi, aaa!"

"Naru ingin tidur Nee-san,"

"Baiklah, Oyasumi Naru," setelah membenarkan selimut Naruto, dia lalu keluar dan menutup pintu kembali dengan pelan.

Setelah pintu ditutup, perlahan Naruto kembali membuka lelopak mendapati ruangan yang temaram karena sebelumnya sudah dimatikan oleh sang perawat.

 **Tok tok**

Dari arah jendela terdengar suara ketukan dua kali .

"Masuk Shin-nii, Sai-nii!"

"Sudah mau tidur Naru?" Tanya Shin yang duduk disisi kiri ranjang, sedangkan Sai duduk di kursi kayu yang biasa Minato pakai untuk menunggui Naruto.

"Belum, darimana Nii-san?"

"Baru saja keliling desa,"

"Kamu tidak jadi pulang lagi Naru?"

Mendapati gelangan pelan dari Naruto, dengan senyum penuh perhatian Shin mengacak rambut Naruto pelan.

"Jangan sedih, mungkin setelah Minato-sama selesai dengan paperworknya beliau pasti akan langsung menjemputmu,"

"Tou-san dan Nii-san tachi mungkin sudah tidak menyayanggi Naru lagi,"

"Jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak! Kau tahu sendirikan, setelah kejadian itu kondisi keamanan dan politik Konoha menjadi tidak setabil,"

"Dan sampai saat ini Itachi-san masih mengejar orang yang membawa Shisui-san," jelas Sai.

"Ma af," ucap Naruto lirih karena merasa bersalah.

"Sudah jam delapan, kau tidurlah Naru! Kami harus pulang dulu,"

"Oyasumi Naru!"

"Un... Oyasumi Nii-san!"

.

.

.

Tenang, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini, padahal baru beberapa menit dia menutup kedua matanya, kini dia terbangun di sebuah padang rumput hijau yang luas, dengan beberapa bunga lili putih yang menyembul dibalik rerumputan hijau tersebut. Tercium pula bau embun yang masih bergerak tenang dipucuk daun yang segar. Mengidarkan pandangannya mata sapphirnya keseluruh arah, dia mendapati seekor rubah orange yang seukuran Akamaru, anjing milik temannya Menma dan Sasuke nii-sannya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kedua kaki kecilnya kearah rubah tersebut, dengan sangat hati-hati tangan kanannya terulur guma mengelus bulu lembut rubah tersebut. Mendapat respon positif dari rubah kecil tersebut, dengan berani dia mengangkat rubah itu dan menaruhnya kepangkuannya.

' _Akhirnya kau memuiku partner,'_ mendengar suara bisikan dalam kepalannya, manik sapphirnya membulat lebar dan celingak-celingguk mencari kesegala arah.

 _'Aku dipangkuanmu,'_

"Kau bisa bicara errr... kyuubikah?"

 _'Hem, bisa dibilang begitu.'_

"Seharusnya kau tersegelkan ditubuh Menma-nii dan Tou-san? Kenapa kau bisa ada disi? Apa ini alam bawah sadarku?"

 _'Kenapa kau menyimpulkan kalau aku kyuubi dan disini alam bawah sadarmu?'_

"Dari ekormu. Lalu, pemandangan ini... setahu Naru dikonoha tidak ada pohon berdaun hati ini," jelasnya sambil melihat sebuah pohon yang tak jauh darinya.

 _'Ini memang alam bawah sadarmu, dan daun itu terbentuk dari do'a dan harapanmu pada Kami-Sama,'_

"Benarkah? Naru tidak menyangka kalau harapan dan do'a Naru bisa sebanyak ini, apa harapan terbesar Naru bisa terkabul Kurama?"

 _'Kurama?'_

"Iya... entah kenapa disini, seperti ada yang berteriak menyebutkan nama Kurama," ujarnya sambil menyentuh dadanya.

 _'Itu memang namaku,'_

"Benarkah?"

 _'Hemmm... jangan membangunkan ku!'_

"Baik, ne~ Kurama, apa aku bisa kembali kesini lagi?"

 _'Bodoh! Tentu saja kau bisa keluar-masuk kesini, karena ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu sendiri,'_

"Kurama"

 _'Hmmm..'_

"Kurama,"

 _'Hn,'_

Kurama"

 _'Apa? Kau berisik Naruto'_

"Hihihi, Naru hanya takut kalau Naru tidak bisa memanggil Kurama besok dan selamanya,"

 _'Aku akan selalu bersamamu besok, lusa dan selamanya. Jadi diamlah dan segera tidur!'_

"Un~ Oyasumi Kurama..."

….…

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang diselimuti gumpalan awan mendung dan kabut yang membawa hawa dingin yang menyimpan misteri, di Rumah Sakit Konoha kini dihebohkan oleh perawat serta dokter yang berlalu lalang. Jangan lupakan teriakan Hokage pirang mereka serta disekitarnya penuh hawa menakutkan yang keluar dari Hokage pirang mereka hingga menintimidasi para bawahannya terutama para Anbu yang ia tugaskan untuk menjaga Naruto. Lalu pekikan tertahan para pasien yang takut dengan tatapan yang dimiliki oleh kedua Uchiha yang tersisa di Konoha serta Menma dan Jiraiya. Karena pagi-pagi sekali setelah mereka menginjakan kaki di gerbang desa harus dikejutkan dengan kabar menghilangnya sang adik bungsu yang membuat ayah mereka kalang kabut mencarinya,

"Hiraishin?" Tanya singkat Itachi yang bertemu dengan Minato ditengah pencariannya.

"Sudah tapi dia meninggalkannya diloker, AAARGHHH... bagaimana ini? Naru-chan ku benar-benar hilang... KALIAN SEMUA! JiKA SAMPAI BESOK NARU-CHAN KU TIDAK KETEMU KUKUTUK KALIIN SEMUAAA!" Teriaknya mengelegar bagaikan petir yang menakutkan bagi para bawahannya.

"HIIIIEE..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Lapor Danzo-sama, terjadi kekacauan di Rumah Sakit Konoha" ucap Anbu bertopeng polos dengan angka 69 didahinya yang barusaja masuk dan melakukan gojigi.

"Kenapa?"

"Minato-sama mengamuk karena Naruto-sama menghilang."

"Bagaimana dengan Anbu yang ditugaskan untuk nengawasinya?"

"Mereka tidak melihat Naruto-sama keluar kamar, Danzo-sama."

"Lalu?"

"Naruto-sama menghilang pagi-pagi sekali saat dikamar mandi"

"Shusinkah?"

"Tidak ada aktifitas yang mengunakan chakra di 1 km dari tempat kejadian, dan dari laporan clan Inuzuka, bau Naruto-sama menghilang begitu saja di kamar mandi"

"Kerahkan pasukanmu dan tim pencari untuk menelusuru perbatasan desa serta tempat-tempat yang kemungkinan disingahi Naruto!"

"Haik Danzo-sama"

Setelah sang Anbu menghilang dengan meninggalkan suara POOF serta polusi udara dihadapannya. Dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada dokumen dia menyuruh salah satu Anbunya menghadap dengan isyarat tangan.

"Panggilkan Sai dan Shin!"

"Baik Danzo-sama."

…

.

.

.

.

.

.

...

Sedangkan ditempat yang cukup jauh dari pekikan takut serta dihasilkan oleh bunyi alas kaki yang bergesekan dengan lantai, terlihat dua anak yang berjalan beriringan sambil membawa tas belanja masing-masing satu ditangan kanan mereka, yang perempuan membawa tas belanja berukurabg lebih besar dari anak lainnya yang berambut pirang.

"Ja di, Naru ka bur lagi?"

"Iya, habis... Tou-san lama dan Naru-bosan,"

"A apa tidak papa Naru?"

"Ummm... entahlah, hari ini Nee-san mau masak apa?"

"Onigiri, Naru-chan mau?"

"Boleh. Nee-san, ajari Naru membut pancake ya..." pintanya sambil memasang tatapan moe,

"Te-tentu saja,"

"Ayo cepat Nee-san!"

"Uum... tapi Naru, bagaimana kalau Hokage-sama marah?"

"Kita akan sembunyi dibelakang Fugaku tou-san lagi," ucapnya riang sambi beraenandung kecil, melupakan kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Na Naru," ucapnya, sambil menatap punggung kecil Naruto dengan tatapan iba(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc.

Ummm... hai... maaf est lama up datenya,

Sebenarnya...

Est sudah berencana up date cepat, tapi apa daya tulisan belum kelar juga yaah... est undur-undur(?) Sampai sekarang...

Minna-san mau memaafkan est? #berharap...

Ah, est susah mau ngomong apa lagi... disini terasa berat buat mencurahkan hati secara gamplang, dan lagi... fikiran dan hati tidak singkron itu... menjadi merasa um... tidak ikhlas(?)

Abaikan curcolan abal est ini! Waktunya balas review,

Sekali lagi, est ucapin terimakasih pada minna-san yang telah berkenan(?) Menyisakan waktunya buat mengisi kolom review. Dan maaf belum bisa manjangin ceritanya.

Sebelumnya ada yang sudah est tulis balasan review dari sebulan yang lalu, tapi karena ceritanya baru kelar, jadi baru est jadikan satu di WPS

 **-Shafira anggraini120398** : ummm... maaf Shafira-san ini ngak yaoi, abisss... est ingin memgurangi kadar ke-fujhoan est. Jadi... ah, est jadi sugkan... ini hanya brothership, dan family.

 **-uzumaki megami** : terimakasih pujiannya(?) Senpai est jadi malu (—,—") ini sudah lanjut, est harap senpai ngak kecewa sama penantian panjang senpai...

 **-Lhiae932** : ah benarkah? Est juga sedih, tapi ini tuntutan cerita, jadi est dengan terpaksa menyiksa Naru-chan est hiks... #ikut mewek. Apa Naru bakan sembuh? Est juga ngak tahu... mungkin kalau naru dapat jantung baru, Naru bakalan sembuh...

 **-11NaYu Namikaze Uzumaki** : #garuk kepala. est jadi bingung mau nulis apa, um... terimakasih masukannya senpai, dan est sudah pakai, apa ada yng masih salah? Kalau ada bisa beri koreksi lagi? #ngarep...

 **\- michhazz** : hihihi... iya, naru sengaja est buat kamuh buat ngerjain papi Minato, sebab Naru kamuh sudah dijawab oleh Naru sendiri tuh senpai... ummm... est mau tobat, tapi tobat sambal, kalau ada yang enak pasti incip dan ikut makan lagi, yahhh... walau ngak ikut buat sihh... tapi ikut nikmati sambelnya (apa maksudnya coba—_—?) Iy, est juga sering kekeringan asupan fic SN, tapi apa boleh buat, sekarang banyak yang NS sih... dan, ah sudahlah... terimaksih semangatnya,...

 **-hyunnie02** : pasti pinter donk, kan est yang buat sama Minat- ah sudah yah hyunn, oh iya, jagan peluk-peluk Naru, ntar ada yang marah... lagian Naru ngak nyari cewek cantik kq, Naru-chan kan carinya ayam tampan... cepetkan padahal baru beberapa hari est kasih...*HuG back hyunn...

 **\- pink cherry** : umm... iya Nee-san... ini sudah est paksain up date sampai ngungsi di tempat yang menyimpan banyak sinyal.

 **\- uzuna. akira** : ini sudah lanjut...

 **\- NaMiKaZe Lucifer Phoenix** : sedah next senpai, terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri mereview fic abal est, umm... word tambah, akan est usahakan senpai,

 **\- anarchy41** : ummm... dichap kemaren memang belum, tapi... sudah tahukan?

 **\- uchihasenjuuzumakinaruto** : kalau est jawab sekarang ndak seru donk. Setuju, est juga suka fic sedih... apalagi seseorang yang dibuat semenderita mungkin... #ngrlirik seseorang di fandom sebelah.

 **\- Uchizuu Ryuusuke** : est juga penasaran... um... terimaasih sudah menunggu^_^…

 **\- Alma Restu440** : abis est bosan kalau dibuat jahat terus... padahal menurut est Danzo itu baik lohh... dia kan memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi Konoha dengan caranya sendiri... yahhh... kecuali cara liciknya sihh... yang bikin est gemes buat nyekik tu kakek tua.

 **\- kyunauzunami..** : um... ini sudah lanjut.


End file.
